Attack Me To Prove My Existence
by waterychan
Summary: 17 year old Sloane O'Keefe has been in an institution for the past 4 years, when he gets an invitation from Charles Xavier to join his school for gifted youngsters. Kurt has been asked especially to keep an eye on Sloane, and try to make him feel welcome,
1. Welcome to Insanity

**Attack Me To Prove My Existence**

_By: Waterychan_

Disclaimers: No, I don't own X Men or any characters from this story (Besides Sloane, he's my creation). I also want to warn you that there _WILL be **yaoi** (boy/boy love) in later chapters, ok? Now, on to the story! Don't forget to review! ^___^_

**Chapter 1 ~ Welcome to Insanity**

Charles Xavier gazed at the computer screen, watching as an endless amount of files popped up. _This boy...he sure has a multitude of records to his name._ He stopped as the desired window opened.

**Case File**: #452-A

**Name**: Sloane O'Keefe

**Sex**: Male

**Birth**: January 1, 1986

**Parents**: Mary, Jack O'Keefe

**Date Committed**: January 14, 1999 (parent approved)

**Brief Synopsis**: Has delusional tendencies, imagining himself to be strung between two separate worlds. Believed to be dangerous to others around him, as well as himself. Questionable mutant abilities, under constant surveillance.

**Current Residence**: Rm. 107, Block #AA

**Released**: N/A

He furrowed his brow at the last line. _He is not a threat to anyone...they are merely afraid of what he can do._ A female's voice echoed through the hallway, catching Charles' attention.

"Professor! Where are you?!" the girl shouted. "Hey, Professor! We need ya in here for a minute, kay?!" she finished. Charles immediately recognized it to be the beckon of the young Kitty Pryde, one of his students. He projected his voice into her mind as a response,_ I will be there shortly Kitty._

After saving the file onto his main computer, he glided his way down the hall to see what the fuss was about. Upon arriving, he understood.

_Kurt_...

"What is going on?" he asked Kitty, as she watched in pure disgust.

"Kurt's doing it again. He's playing pranks, and it got Spyke a little...upset." she shrugged, turning away and walking through a wall to head into the kitchen.

Charles rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, as he sighed. He looked upwards, seeing a blue, furry teenaged boy, hanging from the chandelier using his tail. Below him stood one of the other students; a boy who appeared to be the same age, with dark tanned skin and a fairly odd haircut. Large spikes were protruding from his arms as he sent them flying towards his target, the blue boy.

"Kurt, get down from there! Spyke, stop what you're doing right now!" Charles shouted. Both boys seemed to be surprised by the sudden outburst, but did as they were told. Kurt, the blue one, quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared standing next to the Professor. Spyke wandered over as well, discarding his spikes.

"Sorry Professor...I know I shouldn't do anymore pranks, but I just couldn't help myself." Kurt spoke softly, a noticeable German accent flittering off his tongue.

"Yo man, that was totally not cool." Spyke interrupted, and turned to look at Charles. "Professor, he took my hair gel and squirted it all over my ceiling!" he waved his hands, gesturing his distaste.

"Kurt...what you did was uncalled for. Now, go upstairs and clean up the mess." he pointed upwards. "Now, Spyke, as for you..."

"Whoa! Professor! I didn't do anything." Spyke argued.

"That's enough!" Charles silenced the young man. "You did not need to resort to violence like that. As punishment, you will help some of the younger students in their training this afternoon."

"Awww, but Professor, that's so boring!"

"I don't want to hear it. Logan will give you your orders, Spyke. Go get ready...and Kurt...I wish to speak with you once you are finished upstairs." he nodded at Kurt.

"Y-yes Professor..." Kurt stumbled, looking at the ground. With a loud 'BAMF' noise, he was gone, and in his place was a small amount of smoke. Spyke wandered out of the room as well, muttering inaudibly about his current situation.

Charles sighed heavily, looking around the room. He saw the faint outline of Jean Grey walking toward him. Jean, another one of his students, was only a year older than Kurt and Spyke. As she approached him, she ran her fingers through her deep red hair, and stared at him intently.

"Professor, Scott told me yesterday that you wanted to see me first thing in the morning. What's going on?" she said, outwardly confused.

"I'm glad you got the message. I have a little mission for today." he trailed off.

~*~

Kurt ventured into the main lobby, where he was greeted by Jean and Professor Xavier.

"Um...Professor, why did you want to see me? Are you going to punish me some more?" he frowned, glancing down at his clothes, now covered in dried hair gel and dust from the ceiling.

"No, Kurt. I think you have learned your lesson for now. But, I have a proposition for you. I have already informed Jean of the statistics." he explained, stern faced.

"Oh. Then...what is it?" Kurt was anxiously awaiting his response.

"We will be receiving a new student later today. I want you to greet him when he arrives." Charles explained.

"...That's it?" Kurt sighed in relief. "That's not so bad."

"Of course it isn't. He will be your new roommate. You will show him around the entire school and help him become used to the institute. I hope you treat him the same way you were treated when you first came here." Charles continued.

"Of course Professor, you can count on me!" Kurt smiled happily, eager to meet 'the new guy'. "What's his name?" he asked.

"His name is Sloane O'Keefe...Jean and I are going to leave now to pick him up. Now, go get dressed in proper attire." he replied, staring at Kurt's grimy clothing.

Kurt blushed slightly and agreed, popping out of the room.

"Professor..." Jean spoke up, "Do you think he will....take kindly to Kurt?...What happens if they end up hating each other?"

"Jean, I have thought of those options already. But, out of every single student here...Kurt is the only one suited for the job. I have faith in him." Charles smiled warmly.

~*~

Sloane heard muffled voices from outside, but he barely paid them any attention.

Then he heard the door to his room opening, which caught his eye. It wasn't time for a meal, or medication...and he couldn't remember the last time he had a visitor. He was curious what was happening. The regular nurse strode in, followed by a redheaded teenaged girl and a bald man in a wheelchair. His face displayed little emotion as he regarded the look on the nurse's face. He had become accustomed to her usual look of hatred toward him, but now...she looked relieved, if not happy. This realization caused him to take a closer look at the two 'visitors', taking caution.

Jean seemed a bit shaken at the look of the boy. He had dark rings under his dark green eyes, and his light brown hair was strewn in every which way. He was dressed in a completely white outfit made up of a short sleeved shirt and fairly normal looking pants. He sat on the floor, as opposed to his bed, and he stared at her and Charles with conviction. The walls in the room were padded, along with the floor, but aside from the boy himself, the room was completely empty and sterile. _So....white_, she thought to herself, shuddering slightly at the thought of having to be cooped up in that place for more than five minutes.

The nurse was the first to speak. "These people have come to take you." she smirked.

Sloane merely looked at Charles, then back at the nurse.

"That's Charles Xavier," she pointed to Charles, "from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Although I'm at my wits end understanding his interest in you, he will be taking custody of you from now on."

Once again, Sloane said nothing.

"Sloane, it's a pleasure to meet you." Charles voiced.

He looked up at Charles once again, and finally opened his mouth. "Why?" he whispered.

"Excuse me? Why what?" Charles wondered.

"...Why take me?" Sloane rephrased his question. His voice sounded a bit hoarse from not being used for an amount of time.

"I don't quite understand your question Sloane." Charles answered.

"You want to take custody of me?...Well, I don't want it! I don't want any of it." Sloane began to speak louder. "I would rather rot in here than be forced to 'belong' to you. I don't need someone to be my guardian, buddy." he glared at Charles.

"Sloane, you misunderstand. If you are in my custody, you will have as much freedom as you desire. As long as you do not disobey the law, you will have access to the normal everyday life of a teenaged boy." he clarified.

Sloane was at a loss for words. The thought of living the normal life...the one he was meant to have...it almost made him smile. He looked at the nurse, who still stood in the doorway, her eyes boring into his skull. He knew she would be happy to see him leave. Charles must have noticed the look on his face, as he suddenly turned to look at the nurse. "Please...if you don't mind, leave us." he motioned to the door. Slowly, she made her way out of the white room, taking one last glance over her shoulder at Sloane.

"Now that she's gone, why don't you loosen up a bit." Charles beamed brightly at the young boy on the floor.

Sloane didn't want to admit it, but he felt comfortable around the man. He nodded slightly as he crept up to take a seat on his bed. "I'm not crazy..." he muttered.

"Oh Sloane, of course you're not. I understand completely...you're a mutant." Charles reassured.

The young man seemed taken back by the blunt comment, but then the corner of his mouth moved upwards, the beginning of a grin.

"Who are you, Professor Xavier?...Who are you _really_?" his voice now returning to normal after usage.

"I...I am a mutant. I am the head of an institute for mutants. The students in my school learn to control and accept their abilities. I have come to ask you to join the student body. We wish for nothing but your complete agreement, and we will not force you to come with us. We can teach you to control your powers. We only want to help you." Professor Xavier extended his hand to the boy, awaiting his response.

"Well, if I don't like it there I ain't staying, but.......I guess so." he shrugged, taking Charles' hand and shaking it heartily.

~*~

Kurt sat inside his bedroom, staring at the empty bed that was positioned three feet away from his. _I wonder what he's like..._

Suddenly, a noise from downstairs woke him from his daydream. He knew it must be them, so he jumped off his bed, and teleported to the main hallway.

~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, that was the first chapter. Don't even ASK why I wrote this, I just…I dunno, I think I was really tired one night, but couldn't sleep, and VOILA…out came this crap. Forgive me for wasting your time _


	2. Making Acquaintances

**Attack Me To Prove My Existence**

_By: Waterychan_

Disclaimers: No, I don't own X Men or any characters from this story (Besides Sloane, he's my creation). I also want to warn you that there _WILL be **yaoi** (boy/boy love) in later chapters, ok? Now, on to the second chapter!!! Don't forget to review! ^___^_

**Chapter 2 ~ Making Acquaintances**

Sloane had forgotten what the sky looked like, he so rarely looked out his window. He rarely did anything, really. The limo that Professor Xavier came in seemed a bit too festive, but he ignored it, too busy savouring his surroundings. The trees, the wildlife, the people walking by, he just couldn't get enough of it. Not to mention the soft cushiony seating in the limo.****

Upon arriving, his jaw dropped to his knees. "_This_ is a _school_?!" he looked at Jean who giggled at his surprise. 

Slowly, they made their way to the front door, the chauffeur carrying his small bag of possessions behind him.

Once inside, Sloane absorbed all that was around him and for the first time in his life, felt comfortable. He noted the grand lobby, with a massive staircase leading upstairs, right in the center. Many priceless artifacts decorated the expensive looking room, and he silently gasped at the thought of accidentally breaking something.

A loud greeting woke him from his trance, as he looked in the direction of the noise. A boy with blue hair, _just above his shoulders, smiled at him. "Hiya! I'm Kurt, Kurt Wagner. It's nice to meet you!" he grinned from ear to ear, extending his hand. He had turned on his image inducer before Sloane's entrance, so he wouldn't intimidate, or even frighten the boy. Sloane stared at Kurt, warily. Finally, he decided to offer his own hand reluctantly._

"Hello. I am Sloane O'Keefe. I guess you'll be my roommate? I've never had one of those before…" he gazed downward, pulling his hand away. Kurt knew something was on the new boy's mind, but he dare not question him after only just meeting him. It would be rude. _Still, he thought to himself,__ I wonder what's wrong with him…maybe he had bad experiences with someone a while ago….who knows? He continued smiling through his confusion._

"I'll show you to your room now, so we can put your stuff up there." He spoke, interrupting the eerie silence. Sloane looked up at Kurt, emerald green eyes meeting deep blue. Something wasn't right, though. Sloane seemed troubled. He moved closer to Kurt, leaning in to whisper something to him.

"Why do you hide behind a façade? Don't be ashamed of your true appearance." He said softly, his breath sending a shiver down Kurt's spine. His eyes widening in surprise when he registered what the other boy had just said to him.

_How does he know I'm using an image inducer?!_ Kurt thought to himself, baffled. Then, without a second glance, Sloane moved forward, walking right past him, and up the stairs. "Aren't you going to show me my room?" he called back to the shocked boy.

"U-uh, yeah, heh. Sorry." He stammered, running after Sloane.

~*~

"This is it…not much, eh?" he laughed as he watched Sloane wander around the room.

"No…it's much more than I could have wanted." He stared out the window, seeing others, like himself. Others, with special 'gifts', not being prosecuted by the world. Not being ignored. Just, having fun. A few of them were running around, throwing a football back and forth. The vision in front of him nearly brought him to tears. But not quite.

"Really? Oh, well, I guess it's pretty convenient. Especially since it's free!" Kurt smirked from behind Sloane's turned back. "Um…Sloane…how, exactly, did you know?...That I was using my image inducer?" his face returning to a serious guise.

Sloane rotated around, now facing the German boy. "I don't know. I just did. It's not good, you know…to hide what you really are. The things I've been through, you shouldn't be worried about scaring me with whatever is hidden underneath there." He moved closer and closer to Kurt, closing the space between them until their faces were merely a few centimeters apart. Without a sound, Sloane reached down to Kurt's wrist, grabbing the watch and pressing the release button. In a small flash, Kurt's true form was standing in front of Sloane.

"That's better." Sloane moved his mouth in his best attempt to grin. Kurt was feeling a bit light headed from the close contact he had just endured. No one has ever said that…or done that to me….ever…what is it about him? He pondered as he looked to his side, seeing his reflection in a mirror, and bringing his hand to his face in a look of pure shame.

"You…you really don't care what I look like?" he wondered.

"Of course not. I happen to like it, actually. I never imagined you'd be this…fuzzy." He leaned in to rub his hand along Kurt's arm. Abruptly, he stopped, pulling away in surprise. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have done that…I must be freaking you out now." He moved away.

"Well, not really. I mean, yeah it was a bit…weird…but you're not freaking me out. It'd take a lot more than _that to freak __me out. I am the master of freakage!" he giggled. "We should get going. It's around lunch time. I'm hungry, how about you?"_

"Um…sure, why not?" Sloane shrugged, following Kurt as he left the room and walked downstairs. The kitchen was a marvel, and pleased his senses immensely. There were no words to describe how he felt when he saw it. After going through many instances where he went up to four days without food, he was praising whatever higher power there was that he could live in such a place. The walls were lined with cupboards upon cupboards, and amidst all the chaos stood a solitary silver fridge. It's doors were bigger than any he had seen. "Whoa…" he muttered while sitting down on one of the bar stool.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it awesome!" Kurt stuck both of his thumbs up, "I love it here. This is where I come whenever I feel like _porking out_."

~*~

After a long lunch break, Kurt decided to show Sloane the entire campus.

The day passed, as Sloane met just about everyone in the school, and he became drowsy. After noticing it was already eleven o'clock at night, he ventured upstairs to go to sleep. Followed, a few hours later, by Kurt.

The blue-haired boy silently made his way into bed, making sure to not wake Sloane. Kurt had been with him the entire day, watching as many of the students and staff greeted him wholeheartedly. He was now one of them.

Yet…he still hadn't mentioned his actual 'power' to anyone.

_Maybe he wants to keep it a secret_, Kurt contemplated, _but…still, I'm curious._ He sighed as quietly as he could, rolling over on his side. His eyes remained open as he stared at his new roommate, sleeping a few feet away from him. He looked completely enveloped in sleep, which made Kurt smile._ It seems like he could use some._

A few minutes later, Kurt had just began to fall asleep, when he was disturbed by a noise. His eyes popped open, as he looked over at Sloane. His body was shifting slightly in his sleep, as he mumbled something. Every now and then a small gasp or tiny yelp would escape his lips, which worried Kurt. Sloane's brow furrowed and sweat formed on his forehead as he struggled with invisible demons. Swiftly, Kurt stepped over to Sloane's bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sloane…wake up…" he whispered sleepily. "Hey….Sloane, please, come on. Wake up. You're just having a nightmare, don't worry about it." He spoke calmly, hiding his concern. Unexpectedly, Kurt felt a rush of wind spew around him, and he felt some sort of liquid soaking his bare feet. Glancing down, he gasped outwardly, covering his mouth with his hands. The entire floor had been covered with blood. The blood was in pools around his ankles, soaking his feet. It felt warm, and it reeked of death. He screamed loudly, before looking back at Sloane, with his eyes now open. But, instead of the usual green colour emitted from them, there was nothing but the cruel darkness and gloom of death and other horrendous things. "_SLOANE_! Snap out of it!" Kurt shook Sloane's shoulders, crying out for him. The gusts of wind began to get stronger and stronger, beating against Kurt's body, causing him to almost fly away. Then, as quickly as it had started, everything ceased. The wind died down completely, and the sea of blood disappeared, leaving behind dark red stains on the bottom of his pajama pants. Sloane's eyes returned to the normal brilliant green they once were, and tears began to form in them as he realized what had occurred.

"Kurt…are you okay? I'm so sorry…" he asked through the quiet sobs. He had taught himself not to let his emotions show too heavily, so the tears in his eyes simply looked like a small allergic reaction. His hand quickly disposed of the lingering liquid, and it seemed as if he had never cried in the first place.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered, "But what about you?"

"What?...Me?...I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he responded, masking his emotions once more.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but the door to their room slammed open as Professor Xavier glided in on his wheelchair, worry plastered on his face. "Are you alright, Kurt, Sloane?" he asked "I suddenly felt a disturbance coming from this room, and I was so worried it was something horrible…but from what I can tell you're both in tact. Right?"

"Um, yeah. We're fine. Never been better, Professor." Kurt forced a grin.

The door still open, many other students flocked into the room. Rogue, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Spyke, followed by a few of the younger students.

"What happened, Professor?" Scott stood next to him, his brown hair a complete and utter mess after just being woken up.

"Yeah, what's all this about?" Rogue spoke up from behind Scott, placing a delicate hand on her hip irritably.

"Don't worry about it too much, we've just experienced a small amount of what Sloane can do, that's all." Charles replied. To which Kurt replied with an extremely confused look on his face.

"Just a _small amount? What, you mean that wasn't just…it?" he gestured his arms wildly._

"No. There is much more potential hidden behind those eyes of his." Charles peeked at Sloane, who looked was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So, Professor…what _is his power anyways?" Kitty chimed in._

"To put it mildly, Kitty…he has the ability to create just about anything he wants." He explained.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Spyke leaned in to get a closer look at Sloane.

Professor Xavier clasped his hands in front of himself, and rested his chin on them. "Basically, anything that he envisions in his mind, he can create. Using his mind, he can rearrange the qualities of the molecules around him, changing them to different things. Reforming them, if you will. He can only do it when he has seen the object he is trying to create, though. These things he creates…they're real, not just illusions. Yet, if he wanted to, I'm sure he _could make illusions. But, he can pretty much change matter to whichever form he desires, putting it mildly."_

Everyone's eyes widened, and Kitty spoke up, looking towards Kurt. "Whoa…um…so…how do you expect to get the blood stains out of your pants, then?"

~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review my story. I can't possibly go on if you don't *puts hand in front of forehead for dramatic "gasping" affect* But, seriously, please review my story. You have no idea how much reviews mean to me. And if I don't have encouragement to move on and write more, I won't. So yeah, criticize me if you want, do whatever, as long as you write something constructive in the review. Not just "Hi….I'm Bob"….yeah, that would be a NO-NO. Ok, I have to go because it's about 11:30 pm right now. I have school tomorrow, meep! _


End file.
